The Patch-inator
starts off with Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. - Doof: Where's Perry, I swear, I told him I was going to start early! Oh look! Now it's 3 A.M.! How am I ever going to get done now!? - switches to Perry - Perry hears a beeping noise from his watch and yawns. He slowly walks to his lair ( dooby dooby doooooooooo-bah... ) Carl( Shown in his pajamas ): Good morning * yawn * Agent P, Major MOnogram didn't want to get up, so just * yawn* you know, stop Doofenshmirtz... * yawn* Perry sighs and bursts into DEI Doof: Oh Perry! Now we have to hurry before the little Fireside girls wake up! i didnt make you a trap, so go on, get an old one from the closet.. Perry opens a closet and many traps fall out. Doof: What, I saved them all? Hey, I could be collecting something like toilet water and then that might be worse! Perry holds up a jar of toilet water. Doof:' '''Oh, shut up. So.. my plan.. You see, Nobody wants to work with me or help me.. not even Vanessa.. So I thought Why not give a reward? I cant afford to pay anybody, well, yeah, so I noticed all the Fireside Girls. THey can do anything, and theyre so cute people will WANT to help them.. look! Doofenshmirtz turns on a video of Fireside girls doing stuff like climbing mountains, rescuing people, and playing hopscotch. '''Doof:' Yeah.. The last one doesnt make much sense. But now, why would they help me? SO I MADE.. the Patch-inator! These patches cost barely anything to make, and I will give them to all the little girls for helping me. I call them the HELP DOOFENSHMIRTZ PATCH!!!!!!! Perry stares. Doof: What, I think it's a good name! So, I will give them out to all the troop leaders... look, I got a list... Now wait here while I deliver them to all the little Fireside Leaders... Doofenshmirtz walks out. Perry hears a beeping and picks up another message from Carl: Carl: 'It looks like you failed this one, Agent P, but foil him later today, there's nothing you can do right now. Now go back and get your sleep, Agent P. Perry goes back to the Flynn-Fletcher residence and gets back in bed. - Now it's morning - '''Phineas: '''Hey Ferb, what should we- -gets cut off by Isabella- '''Isabella: '''Hey, can you help me get this new patch? The reward is a million ' Doof Dollars ' but it sounds tough! Here's the instruction guide: '''Phineas: '''Are you sure? This sounds a BIT odd, I mean, more UNUSUAL than all of the other patches we helped you earn.... ( The Instructions: 1. Put one of the mind controlling hats on ALL citizens of Danville. 2. Go destory anything not related to Doofenshmirtz. 3. Come to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. to claim your patch. ) '''Isabella: '''It has the word ' help ' in it, but im not so sure this is a Fireside Girl worthy duty .. and this patch doesnt seem so good... -holds up a piece of paper cut into a circle with Doofenshmirtz's face drawn on it.. badly. on the back of it is a piece of tape. - '''Phineas: '''Lets go and find the other Fireside Girls, maybe they can help us. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella start walking down the road and past DEI. '''Phineas: '''Wait guys, do you hear that? '''Doof ( in background ) : '''And these fake patches will help ME take over the Tri-State area! '''Isabella: '''Oh no! We have to warn all the other Fireside girls they are fakes. '''Phineas: '''Maybe we can help.. Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! Hold on, have you seen Perry? * dooby dooby doo bah! * '''Doof: '''Oh, Perry, you're BACK!!!! Didn't you already fail? * perry chatters * '''Doof: ' Okay... Maybe you STILL can stop me... NOT! * trap falls onto Perry * Well, this time I had a trap.. Geez, you were late last time too! What, should i zap myself and make myself perfect? Not a bad idea, actually.. '''To be continued Category:Fanon Works